


Nighttime Routine

by MercyGrim96



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, adorable sleepy john, just some fluff, like this is tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to stay up late to wait for Bro to get home from his late night job. (Basically just a lot of cute sleepy John, you're welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to start posting all my cute bro/john fics that I write in my free time during my boring history class. This series will be full of cute tooth-rotting fluff by the end of the semester haha, enjoy!

John and Dave were lazing around on the couch at about midnight watching TV. Dave wasn't in his room because Karkat kicked him out for being 'too needy' while he was trying to study for a test, and John was waiting for Bro to get home from the club he was at that night.

Dave groaned in annoyance at the television, there was nothing on, not even something ironic, so he just settled for a random movie. 

The credits of said random movie were rolling as the boys heard the front door open. Bro came up behind the couch to give a quick kiss on the forehead to a half-asleep John.

"Hey there Sugar, so sweet of you to wait up for me. Wanna go to bed now? You look tired as fuck and you have school tomorrow."

John nodded, his eyes drooping, he tried to get up, but then slumped back down into the comfy cushions of the couch. He then took a different approach and reached his hands up to Bro as if to say, 'Pick me up?'

"Awww my little Angel's all tired out," Bro cooed affectionately. "Come're let's get you to bed." He leaned down and scooped John up bridal style and started to walk to their bedroom, but stopped and looked at Dave questioningly,"Little man you should be getting off to bed too."

"Can't Bro, I got kicked out. My Karkitty is busy studying," Dave said tiredly as he yawned.

"Well then you go tell him that Bro says to get your asses to bed because it's two in the fuckin morning."

"I'll try, but he can get grumpy." Dave got up and made his way down the hall to his room. John could vaguely hear a grumpy sounding Karkat screech at Dave as the teen entered the room and closed the door behind him. He opted to ignore the faint noises from the other room in favour of snuggling closer into the warmth that was Dirk. 

"John you didn't have ta stay up this late just to wait for me to get home ya know that right," Dirk stated as he gently placed John on the bed and pulled the covers over him; John was already in his Pj's. "Now you're gonna be too tired for school."

John hmm'ed in response rolled onto his side and instinctively grabbed at the empty space next to him in the bed, where was his space heater? He cracked open his eyes, everything was blurry without his glasses, which he had taken off hours ago, but he could make out the silhouette of a person standing over him. There he was, "G'to bed," he mumbled out in the direction of the silhouette who laughed lightly.

"Just give me one minute okay? I gotta go brush my teeth," John whined in annoyance as Dirk left the room and flashstepped to the bathroom.

When Dirk made his way back to the room he quickly stripped down to his Pj's and slid into bed. Immediately he was cuddled up to by John who feel asleep quickly. He stroked John's side and pulled him closer as he started to drift off as well. Although he didn't like that John stayed up so late he enjoyed these nightly routines that sometimes happened.


End file.
